1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin-shaped television that is freely turnably supported on a fixed base in horizontal directions by the drive of a motor and is provided with a television main body having a display section on a front face.
2. Background Art
The first prior art is shown in FIGS. 4A, 4B and 4C. As shown in FIGS. 4A, 4B and 4C, the conventional television set has a constitution where a display section 101 turnably installed on a supporting body 102 is made turnable in vertical and horizontal directions with respect to the supporting body 102, and is equipped with: a first electric motor 103 that turns the display section 101 in vertical directions; a second electric motor 104 that turns the display section 101 in horizontal directions; and a controller 105 that receives angle adjusting signals transmitted from a remote controller A of the display section to perform drive/stop control to the electric motors 103 and 104, in which the rotating angle of the display section 101 is made adjustable in each of vertical and horizontal directions by the manual operation of the remote controller A (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5795, for example).
However, in this constitution, there has been a problem of possibility that the display section 101 was damaged when the display section 101 touched obstacle in the case where the first electric motor 103 was driven and the display section 101 turned in horizontal directions. Furthermore, a sensor for detecting it has not been provided when the section touched the obstacle.
The second prior art is shown in FIGS. 5A, 5B and 5C. In the conventional image display device unit provided with a rotating base, as shown in FIGS. 5A, 5B and 5C, a rotating base 201 is formed in such a manner that a rotating piece 203 is provided freely rotatably on a fixed base 202, the rotating piece 203 is driven by a motor M, the motor M is connected to controlling means and its rotation drive is controlled. On either one of the fixed base 202 or the rotating piece 203, a section to be detected is provided corresponding to a position at which the unit is stopped, sensor means for detecting the section to be detected is provided on the other one, and a length from the central portion to the end portion of the section to be detected along the rotating direction of the rotating piece 203 is formed into a length L equivalent to the inertial rotation quantity of the rotating piece 203. The sensor means, when it detects the end portion of the section to be detected in rotating the rotating piece 203, sends a signal that urges the controlling means to stop the rotation of the motor M (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101907, for example).
However, in this constitution, there has been a problem of possibility that, in rotating a television image receiver (not shown) mounted on the rotating piece 203, the television image receiver was damaged when a corner portion of the television image receiver touched an obstacle.
The third prior art is shown in FIG. 6, FIGS. 7A and 7B and FIGS. 8A and 8B. The conventional rotating mechanism for a display, in a constitution where a display 301 is ornamented on a stand pole 306 provided upright and fixed to a pedestal 303 as shown in FIG. 6, FIGS. 7A and 7B, FIGS. 8A and 8B, a rotating shaft 308 supporting the display 301 is freely rotatably supported by bearings 307a in the stand pole 306 and by constituting a horizontal rotating mechanism 302 where a pinion 313 combined to the drive shaft of an electric motor 312 is geared with a major diameter gear 314 combined to the rotating shaft 308, the display 301 was made rotatable in horizontal directions. Further, by connecting an electric motor 331 to a decelerator 330 firmly provided for a support frame 322, and freely rotatably combining a rotating arm 332 combined to the drive shaft of the decelerator and a connecting arm 333 freely rotatably combined to a support plate 326 with a shaft 334, the display 301 was made movable in a tilt direction (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-304679, for example).
However, in this constitution, there has been a problem of possibility that the display was damaged when a corner portion of the display 301 rotated by the rotating shaft 308 touched the obstacle.
The fourth prior art is shown in FIG. 9, FIG. 10 and FIG. 11. The conventional electric rotating mechanism for a display, as shown in FIG. 9, FIG. 10, FIG. 11, has a circumferential frame 410 freely rotatably fitted with the circumference of a circular pedestal 407 via a large number of steel balls 409 and a rotating base 411 fixed on the upper portion of the circumferential frame, in which the rotating base 411 is made rotatable in horizontal directions by a constitution where a major diameter gear 414 built in the rotating base is geared with a minor diameter gear 413 of the output shaft of an electric motor 412, a support arm 427 of a support plate 426 fixed on the back surface of the display 401 is supported freely rotatably to a bearing 425 firmly provided for a support frame 422, an electric motor 431 is connected to a decelerator 430 firmly provided for the support frame, and a rotating arm 432 combined to the output shaft of the decelerator is freely rotatably combined with a connecting arm 433 freely turnably combined to the support plate 326 by a shaft 434, and thus, the display 401 was made movable in a tilt direction (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-258055, for example).
However, in this constitution, there has been a problem of possibility that in rotating the display 401 in horizontal directions, the display 401 was damaged when a corner portion touched the obstacle.
The fifth prior art is shown in FIG. 12, FIG. 13 and FIG. 14. As shown in FIG. 12, FIG. 13 and FIG. 14, the conventional liquid crystal television receiver comprises: a liquid crystal television image receiver main body 501; a display section 502 that is freely turnably attached to the main body 501 and equipped with a liquid crystal panel 520; a drive section 510 drive to rotate the display section 502; and a remote controller 504 controlling the drive section 510, in which the drive section 510 includes a drive motor and decelerating means, the rotation of the drive motor is transmitted to the display section 502 via the decelerating means, and the decelerating means includes a slipping mechanism (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H2-165785, for example).
However, in this constitution, there has been a problem of possibility that the main body 501 was damaged when the liquid crystal television image receiver main body 501 touched the obstacle.